


The Princess and the CEO

by Shanlulu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanlulu/pseuds/Shanlulu
Summary: Kneel.No one would argue with Jumin Han.





	The Princess and the CEO

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut from start to finish, just a one shot, but just pure smuttiness with a Daddy Kink. What more could you ask for right? I hope you enjoy it.

 

Could you believe you were doing this? You had known Jumin a fair while now, but things had taken a few steps down a darker path. You had spent many a pleasant evening in his company, talking for hours about the fundamentals of life, business and Elizabeth. For the most part you would have found it boring, apart from the effect that Jumin’s voice had on you. It had taken a while for you to realise what was happening, usually his tone was stoic and abrupt, but after a few glasses of wine and talking about the things he was most passionate about, his tone softened, became deeper, almost as if in contemplation. The butterflies in your stomach as you listened told you that there was something else other than the wine that was making you feel decidedly more open to the idea of wanting to spend time with Jumin in a whole other way entirely.

You remembered the way that he asked why you looked so dreamy as you nursed the third glass of wine, and without even thinking, you had told him that you had images running through your head about what you would rather be doing. You had looked at him in horror when you realised what you said, yet the expression on his face was not what you had expected. There was the hint of interest in his raised eyebrows, and you were sure you could see a smirk flash across his lips. Yet he made no mention of it and had continued on with what he was talking about, and you had believed that you had gotten away with it.

However, here you were, in his apartment, waiting for him. This in itself was not unusual, what was different this time however, was that by request, no, his orders, you were to wait for him, naked as the day you were born, kneeling on the floor, hair tied back, hands resting on your thighs. You wondered how you had managed to get here, how you had agreed, or why the hell he was taking so long. You were absolutely petrified, you were no stranger to sex, however, it had been a very long time since someone else had seen you naked, let alone touch you when you were. You could feel yourself shaking, it was nerves, the excitement, the terror of him walking straight back out because he didn’t like what he saw and telling you to leave.

You were worried because it had been a while, and you were more than just a little rusty at the whole sexual encounters situation. It was also the fact that he was so commanding, as soon as he had seen his chance he had pounced on it, and from then on, without you realising it, he was in control. That didn't scare you, in fact, it excited you greatly, knowing that he had complete control over you, but you trusted him, you knew he would never hurt you, well not unless you wanted him to. The thought made you giggle like a school girl, you felt like your body was going to burst with the anticipation, and you wrung your hands to stop yourself from fidgeting too much.

It was then that you heard the sound of the door opening, and you slammed your eyes shut, you didn't want to see his reaction, you didn’t want to show him how ridiculously embarrassed you were, at being completely nude in his living room. You never thought you would end up here, especially naked kneeling on Mr Hans carpet. You hear a hum of satisfaction from Jumin, then a thought crossed your mind, what if it wasn't Jumin and it was the window cleaner? How would you be able to explain that one? The footsteps came closer, and you held your breath, as if it would stop the embarrassment if it was someone other than Jumin. Your worries were soon quelled, when you felt a hand brush against your hair, trailing down your neck, and tracing the line of your collar bone.

“Good girl.” That was Jumin’s voice, and he said those fateful words, your body shuddered from head to toe, something about those words sent your body alight. He leaned over, pulling your chin up. “Look at me.” Your eyes fluttered open to see Jumin’s face barely a breath away from you, he smelt amazing, but the thing that got you the most was the dark look in his eyes, it seemed almost carnal. You swallowed, anxiety setting in as to what was going to happen next, what he was going to make you do. He pulled his suit jacket off, and draped it on the counter to the side of him, followed by his tie and shirt. His suit pants left little to the imagination, his body responding to the sight in front of him. His belt was soon to follow, leaving the top button of his pants undone, you watched him as he closed the gap between you, and stood in front of you. He looked at you expectantly, which you responded with looking a little lost.

“Surely my baby girl knows that I would like her to unclothe me.” You took the hint straight away, unzipping his flies, hooking your thumbs over his waist band and letting them fall to the floor. He was now just clothed in his boxers, his manhood hard and confined. “Use your hands.” He whispered, his tone thick with lust. You just stared at his groin, did you even remember how to do it? Stupid thoughts, of course you did. Slowly, tentatively, you massaged his length through the material, your body clenching at the contact. You wanted him desperately, and tugged at his boxers, which caused a quiet chuckle to come from him in response. He granted your wish and soon his cock was there in full view, ready for you to pleasure him. You went to move to touch him, when he stopped you, and with a small frown on your face you looked up at him.

“What do you do before you get to touch me?” He asked in a hushed growling tone.

“Please may I taste you?” You answered timidly.

“Please may I taste you… What?” His growl was becoming even more prominent every time he spoke, and you thought for a second before it dawned on you. You had had a veiled conversation with him about sexual relations, and it had intrigued you when he mentioned a specific title that (hypothetically speaking) he would preferred to be known as.

“Please may I taste you… Daddy..?” You breathed slowly, trying not to stumble over your words. The moan that escaped him caught you by surprise, he was getting off just on your words alone. You had never used that word before in such a setting, but the thoughts in your more lonely times had travelled down that route, so in your head the idea was not altogether alien to you. You bit your lip, the time was now, you were finally going to do what you had fantasised for so long about. Taking his length in your hand, you took him into your mouth, you could feel him throbbing at your touches, which were merely butterfly touches, and you wondered whether he would be able to take what you were planning.

You swirled your tongue around his tip, resulting in another moan, which only grew louder when you began to slide him in and out of your mouth. His breaths came through gritted teeth, wrapping his hand around your ponytail and gripping it tightly, he pushed himself deeper into your mouth, right up to the hilt and held it there. You had known that it was wise to hold your breath as he did, the feeling of him filling your mouth and throat sent your body into a chaotic storm of unquieting need. He released you, and you took a well needed breath, feeling fairly triumphant that so far things were going well. He gave you a moment to regain yourself, as you wound your fingers around his length, and eased your hand up and down.

“Thats it, good girl. Grip it tighter, as tight as you can.” His voice had grown deeper, whispered, and raspy in between breaths as you did as you were told. He reached down to play with your naked breasts, massaging your nipples and every so often pinching them between his fingers. You gasped, as the sensation darted somewhat painfully into your body. “Now now, it doesn’t really hurt.” He did it again, yet this time it wasn’t pain, it was like a trigger switch for your body to respond, the feeling of your heat becoming wet. He went back to massaging your breasts as you continued to work on him, enjoying the feeling of him in your mouth. It wasn’t long before he stopped you, and a devilish grin appeared on his face.

“You really have been a good girl, and good girls get rewards.” He paused for a second and tilted his head. “Would you like it?”

“Yes…Yes Daddy, I do very much.” You heard the same chuckle again, low and under his breath. What the hell did he have in store?

“Good. I want you to lay on the floor, on your front, hands above your head. If you do this, you will get a treat. You have done so well to please Daddy, its now your turn.” You didn’t need telling twice and instantly did as he said. You didn’t expect however, that he would leave the room, that was one cruel joke if he was going to leave you there like that! Yet after a minute he returned. Your face was buried in the carpet, so you weren’t able to see what he was doing, or why he had gone into his bedroom, however it did not take long for you to find out. He took your hands, and placed them behind your back, tying them together, that alone restricted your movement a great deal, but the positioning meant that it was comfortable at least. The next thing you heard was a metal clanking; now this scared you, what the hell did he have? Some medieval torture device?

This also was not the case and he took your ankles placing them into their own bindings, the metal clunked again, and it became all too clear what he was up to. Your legs had been pried open, unable to close them due to a bar restricting your movement. You felt very exposed, your heat now on full view, and you squirmed in embarrassment, blushing profusely. “Do not move.” He commanded, but you couldn’t help but try miserably to cover your dignity. “I said do not move!” In the next moment you felt his palm smack your behind, a moan escaped you, unable to comprehend that what he had done had turned you on so much. You grinned to yourself and wiggled a little more, once again receiving a smack across your bare skin. “I thought I told you not to move! You had been such a good girl too.” You received another blow and you desperately stifled a moan. “So my princess likes being punished I see.” Your skin stung from his palm, but he began to massage the area, soothing your now hot skin.

“Now do as I say, and stay still.” He commanded, his voice thick with excitement and need. “Do you want your reward now?”

“As long as Daddy thinks that I have been good enough.” You answered shyly.

“That is a good answer, what a good girl you are.” You could sense the amusement in his voice, he was enjoying this just as much as you. “Open your mouth.” You thought he would enter your mouth again, but he didn't, you had kept your eyes closed and tilted your head, almost to not spoil the surprise. You were welcomed with a cold sensation on your tongue. “Suck it for me” Even with your closed eyes, you made out that what you had in your mouth was made of glass. Instantly the thoughts in your head, deepened the ever pooling need for him, yet you knew he wasn't going to let you have it yet. When Jumin deemed that the glass object was ready he pulled it from your mouth. “Stay still.”

You held your breath as you waited in anticipation. The cold sensation of the glass slid up and down your heat, the need to have something inside you was insatiable. You whimpered, unable to hold in your thoughts. “Be quiet little one. As quiet as a mouse.” You bit your lip in an attempt to do as he had said, which became increasingly more difficult as his hand moved you to gain better access to your pink folds. It was almost a kind of torture as he slid it inside you at an excruciatingly slow pace, the coldness from the glass causing you to clench around it, filling you up inch by inch, coming to a stop when you had taken it all. “What a good girl, taking everything that I give you and barely a noise from you. I wonder how well you do when I do this.” That dark tone in his voice was ever present and made you quiver.

Jumin, slowly began to work the glass length in and out of you, the feeling was intense, his movements completely deliberate. The ridges and bumps on the glass surface adding the the pleasure you were now experiencing. He started to move faster, his hand introduced a gentle twisting motion, as he buried it deeper into your core. Your cries were muffled into the carpet as your body shook with pleasure, waves of ecstasy washed over you, however, he was not finished. Jumin adjusted the angle at which it entered you, and increased the pace. It took you by surprise, and there was a feeling that you had never known before, you felt as if your core was on fire, the pleasure so intense, without warning you cried out as you fell over another crest of euphoria. Yet he did not stop, his pace never slowing, you struggled against the pleasure, at his on going assault. You felt as if your body was going to explode, you weren’t sure you could take much more, until you felt that overwhelming feeling build again. This time however, when you climaxed you felt a warm wetness cover your trembling inner thighs, you gasped, how embarrassing! What was that? What would Jumin think?

“Ohh what a good girl you are. You came all over Daddy’s hand.” He hummed in appreciation, as he pulled the glass from you. “I think its high time I take you. Don’t you think baby girl? Tell me what you want”

“I want you Daddy, please.” You answered breathlessly.

“But the question is where?” There was tease in his voice, he was going to make you say it. “Did you want it here?” He slid a finger into your mouth, trailing a finger over your tongue. You shook your head in response. “Talk to me baby.”

“No Daddy.”

“What about here?” Jumin ran a finger over your behind, you paused, he wanted in there? Holy hell this man was a deviant.

“No Daddy, not there.. Please” You hoped that wasn't what he wanted because you weren't sure whether you could do it. He hummed in thought, trailing his fingers gently over your exposed folds. Even before he could ask again you spoke up. “There Daddy please. Oh my god, please.”

“Ohh” He chuckled darkly, untying the binds around your wrists. “I didn’t think you were one to beg.” Within one swift motion, he grabbed the bar in between your legs and twisted, you were flipped on to your front with ease, making a small squeak of surprise. For the first time in a long while you looked at him, his taught body tense and waiting to enter you, you blushed, your cheeks feeling hot. “But I like it.” A devious smile passed his lips as he gripped the bar tighter, and pushed your legs into your chest. “Mmmm beg for me. Tell me how much you want me.”

“Daddy, I want you inside me please. I will do anything.” You weren’t lying, you would have done anything and you hoped that you had done enough to get what you wished for.

“Tell me exactly what you want.” You panicked, what wouldn’t sound stupid? what wouldn’t sound like an awful porn movie? Yet you realised it would make you cringe either way you said it.

“I.. I…”

“Go on baby girl.” He urged.

“I want Daddy’s cock… Inside me.” Oh god it sounded even worse than you had imagined. Your face flushed even more and you closed your eyes so you didn’t see his expression, you wanted the ground to shallow you up whole.

“As you wish princess.” He positioned himself at your entrance and you gasped as he entered you with one strong thrust of his hips. As he had done with the glass toy he started slow and deliberate, moans coming from him at every stroke, pressing down on the bar every time he buried himself in you. His pace quickened, the feeling of him him bare and so hard, bringing you close again, pleasure coiling within you. He stopped, removing the restraints from your ankles and discarding it next to you on the floor. He grabbed your hips and pulled you off the floor, giving him better access, and started thrusting again. His breath was mixed with moans and low growls as he continued, your hips rising up meet his.

You could have stayed like this forever, the pleasure bringing you ever closer. But that was not Jumin’s intentions, he rolled you onto your side, and entered you from that position. You could feel everything this way, the form of his length inside you, the way your own folds parted as he thrust deeper into you. You didn’t realise how much noise you had been making until you zoned back into the room, you had never known yourself to make so much noise, and you let out a giggle. Jumin paused.

“What was that baby girl?”

“I was thinking that I’m not used to being so loud.” His throaty laugh made you smirk.

“Maybe I will show you how much noise you can truly make.” He grabbed your chin between his fingers. “Now move out of the way.” You were shocked at how abrupt he was, but you did so, all the same. You watched as he laid down on the carpet before you, he raised his eyebrows expectantly, and you bit your lip, slightly unsure what he wanted.

“What did you want Daddy?” You said with a mischievous grin, his eyebrows raised higher at your tease.

“I think you know what I fucking want! Now get yourself on top of me.” You started at him open mouthed, you hadn’t heard him swear like that and with such desire, you squirmed as your body responded to his words and as delicately as you could, moved on top of him. You looked at Jumin under your eyelashes, and he indicated to you that he wanted more of you. Slowly you guided him into you, closing your eyes and gasping, the feeling of him entering you after a reprieve would never get old. You moved to grind yourself against him, taking all of him and rocking back and forth as he played with your breasts, zeroing in on your nipples every so often; catching you off guard with a pinch to set your legs quivering again.

Jumin pulled you towards him, you had noticed that he hadn’t kissed you and thought it odd but you didn’t seek his lips as it wasn’t freely given, even if it was driving you crazy not being able to feel his lips on yours. He gripped your hips tightly keeping you still, and began to thrust into you, faster than you could ever do in this position. He was hitting that same sweet spot that he had with the glass toy and your moans began to grow louder again as you clenched around him, barely able to keep your thoughts from becoming muddled with the pleasure. He continued to plough into you, knowing you were close and locked eyes with you, his breath heavy with exertion.

“Cum for me baby. Let me feel you cum for me.” The words were like kryptonite, growling and raspy. You found yourself climaxing again and called out for him, telling your Daddy that you were cumming. It felt like you were going to break into a million pieces as your body shook with the aftermath. “Such a good girl.” He stroked your hair as he slowed, watching you intently as you came down from your high. “But I am not finished with you yet.” Your eyes darted to him almost in shock. More? Could you take any more? He tapped your side letting you know that he wanted you to part yourself from him, and moved over to the sofa.

“Come here, and turn around.” You padded over to him and turned to face away from him. “Sit down” He ordered as he pulled you on top of him. You were unsure how this was going to work, but sure enough he guided you onto him with ease. Moving your hips, he set you in motion, your hands using his thighs as support. Goodness, how long could this guy go on for? You were exhausted already and he didn’t seem remotely like he was giving up the fight and finishing. He grabbed your breast with one hand and fondled you eagerly, as you rose and fell in your rhythmic movements. It wasn’t long before you felt the burn in your thighs and you cried out in a mixture of pain and heavy breathing.

“My legs are hurting, can I stop?” You asked timidly.

“Ask nicely and you can.” He replied darkly.

“Can I stop Daddy?” He nodded and slid you off him, standing up and pushing you down into a kneeling position over the sofa. If you were honest you were overjoyed, this was one of your favourites, and you wiggled your behind at him, desperate to feel him inside you again. He grabbed your ponytail and pushed himself into you, both of you moaning as he did. There was no build up this time, and he thrust into you hard and fast.

“Daddy wants to hear you scream.” He growled behind you, his grip tightening on your hair, and his nails digging into your hip. He needn’t have ordered you to do so, within seconds you were crying out, you couldn't form words, as they were only incoherent moans, amids your ragged breathing. Your body was once again on fire, coiling tighter than it had before, you couldn’t survive another one, not as intense as the others had been. It would ruin you. Deeper he surged and this time you could feel that he was having to hold himself back, it was becoming far too much for him; at last he was close, and nearing the ecstasy you were in.

“Fuck! Daddy!” You called out as once again the pleasure bubbled over and felt like lightening shooting through your body. You weren't going to be able to walk for a week.

“Mmmm Princess is really enjoying herself, isn’t she.” It was a rhetorical question, if not a statement. He let go of your hair, and ran his nails down your back. “Now I want you to finish me off with your hands and that pretty little mouth.” He slapped your bare behind, and you moved so he could sit down again. You moved, or more crumpled to the floor as your legs had turned to jelly. You were quite happy to be kneeling on the floor, it at least gave your legs a rest, and you looked at him with big eyes, a smile creeping across your lips.

“Does Daddy want my lips around here?” You pointed to his twitching length, and gave him a teasing look. This was your time now.

“You know I do.” He answered, was there a tint of desperation in his voice? Good. His eyes were begging you without saying a word. You ran your nails up his thighs and hard him gasp, only to follow your hands with gently, tantalising kisses. Usually you would have opened with this, but being given this control, you took it, more like snatched it with joy. You spent a few minutes, playing avoidance with him, noticing him becoming more frustrated. “Please baby, let me feel you.” Success! He was now begging you. Graciously you accepted and looked him dead in the eye as you parted your lips to take him in your mouth. Jumin groaned in obvious pleasure and relief to finally feel your touch. You wrapped your fingers delicately around him and began as you had before, your mouth and hand working in tandem. Hearing his moans, calling you your pet names and telling you how good it felt only made you to touch yourself. You couldn’t possibly go another round, surely?

“Daddy can I play with myself?” You would have done it even if he hadn't given you permission.

“Yes. Just… Just don’t stop.” You lowered your hand to your heat and found your swollen bud and began to work your fingers in the way you knew would increase your own pleasure. You began again sliding your mouth up and down his length, loving how he bucked his hips into you desperate for more. “Use your hands baby, and talk to me.” That caught you off guard, what were you going to say,? Oh no, it was bad porn movie time again. Your mind raced with ideas, as your fingers still moved over your clit bringing you closer to climax, again, this had to be a record.

“Do you like what I'm doing Daddy? Feeling my hands grip you? My hot mouth as it takes you all in?” You didn't understand his answer but you knew he was getting his comeuppance, he wasn't able to talk as you worked your hand faster and harder. Your hand was bringing you desperately close to climax and you knew you had to time it just right. “Daddy, I want you to cum in my mouth, I want it all.” Watching his eyes widen was priceless and his eyes darkened.

He grabbed your hair, and began thrusting into your mouth, his moans were almost as loud as yours had been. “Fuck, your mouth feels so good.” He had to finish soon as you were so close to orgasm and you wanted to go at the same time. He released you again, and let you resume control, working your hands up and down his length. “Tighter. Just like that.” You could feel him tense, you just had to push him over the edge.

“I love you Daddy.” You felt his hips buck as you slid him back in your mouth, warmth hit the back of your throat, flooding your mouth, and you swallowed greedily. His moan was growled, as your own orgasm wracked your body, as you cried out in release. You slumped against his leg, panting, hot and exhausted. After a few minutes of silence, you felt Jumin shift, and his arms wrap you up into him, carrying you into the bathroom where he turned on the shower. He kept an arm around you, knowing how weak his attention had made your body.

“Come here princess.” He pulled you into the shower where cool water poured over you, and he held you to him, his embrace was one that was not allowing you to let go. He kissed your forehead before speaking. “Look at me.” He said softly. This was an altogether different Jumin, what had happened? He was so gentle. “You are so beautiful, thank you, thank you for allowing me to have you, to let me be myself.” He leaned down, and placed a kiss on your lips. Finally, you had received your kiss. You weren't going to let this moment go, and you cupped his cheek and kissed him again, deeper this time, what you wanted to do all along.

“No thank you Daddy, thank you for showing me the world.”


End file.
